Out of the Blue
by witheringtoviolet
Summary: Jou’s been quite desperate for some money. He has no other choice but to dress up, wear make up and a pair of heels, and change his tone a bit higher to earn the extra cash. But an unexpected guest comes in, asking to spend the night. SetoxJou


**Author's Note: **Attempting a humor fic. At least smile.

**Summary: **Jou's been quite desperate for some money. He has no other choice but to dress up, wear make up and a pair of heels, _and_ change his tone a bit higher to earn the extra cash. But an unexpected guest comes in, asking to spend the night. We're all deceived aren't we? SetoxJou

Out of the Blue

_Okay._ Almost ready. These fake eyelashes are pissing the _fuck_ out of me. My hair itches with these stupid horse hair pinned to my neck. So all I need to do is stuff a little more on my chest- wait, so I'm wearing the black dress today?

"Ane-san? Is the black one mine?"

She looks over her shoulder and gently nods. She looked so sexy in that red dress, I mean if I wasn't doing what I was doing right now- I would've asked her for her number. But obviously, I'm not in the best situation right now. I glimpsed at her again as she let her long, black hair fall down to her waist. She then looked at me, watching her, and gave out a gentle laugh.

"Come here Jou,"

"M-Me?"

"Yes you,"

She looked back at the mirror in front of her, deftly putting on her heavy gold earrings.

"And bring your dress over here. I'll put on your make up."

I quickly grabbed my black silk dress and ran to her side. She fixed my eyelashes, which were obviously falling apart I mean, that's why it was irritating me so much. Then she put on some black eyeliner onto my eyelids, then some eye shadow. She called it smokey. But don't ask me how I know all these make up weapons- I mean tools. After some lip gloss, she told me it was okay for me wear such little make up because I was already so pretty.

_Well lady. I'm not a girl._

Truthfully, I just started working here. I promise.

Today's only my third day, and this was one of those jobs you just couldn't get used to in a couple of days, or even weeks. It all started when Serenity bought me my first cell phone. For my birthday present, with her own money- I mean, a girl like her, I know she saved up months to get that for me.

Her birthday was coming up in a month and being the "responsible" brother that I am, I had nothing prepared. I'm not sarcastic. I seriously had nothing. I just knew I needed some cash to pull me through to buy something nice. I know I'm pretty desperate, but I work from midnight to three. I mean, who I meet?

"Thanks Ane-san. You look pretty today."

She lightly giggled and brushed my long hair that now came down to chest.

"Hurry and change Jou, I heard that a CEO might be coming in today."

Wow. A CEO, eh? Today might be my big chance, and after tonight I wouldn't have to come do this anymore! That's only if, I get picked. And if he leaves a lot of tip. Which he won't. 'Cause I'm not doing anything wild or nothing. Sicko.

I hurried myself to the small closet and fit myself into this tight, soft …thing. I looked at the mirror and tried to make my blonde hair look naturally long. I don't get how they walk in this kind of thing, I mean- it barely gives any room for the legs to walk even. I suddenly noticed that my boobs were a bit lop sided, so I tilted the left one to match the size of the right.

_Hey… this is pretty fun._

I mean.

Yeah- so as I grabbed the knob to go out when I suddenly heard Ane-san talking to a man.

_But men weren't allowed in our dressing rooms. _So I decided to stay quiet in case he was her customer. But I mean, doesn't she know that I'm in here? If they were… getting it on- I'm gonna.. I don't know man, I'm gonna cry.

"He requests a young girl. Around 19?"

"Perfect. We have the sweetest girl and she just turned 18. We'll send her over. Table five was it, sir?"

"Great."

I heard heavy footsteps walk out of the room and all the rest of the ane-sans talking, murmuring. Finally I heard a gentle knock on the closet door as I slowly peeked outside.

"Jou- today's your lucky day. The CEO requested a young girl and I promoted you!"

She talked to me gently and I held her by the arms and squealed.

_Like a girl, yes. I did that on purpose._

All the rest of the ane-sans squealed too, since they were happy for me I guess? I grabbed my shiny black heels and practiced my walk. The ane-sans told me to walk sexy tonight since no men on earth can refuse that. _Yeah, I agree._ It hurt as hell but if I screwed this up, I'd be pretty busted.

"Hurry, they requested like 20 minutes ago!"

I heard one ane-san say, so I quickly went out of the dressing room, down the hall toward table five. From afar I saw a brunet smoking. I was getting nervous now, but last time I checked the mirror- I looked pretty _fine. _The lights were so dim in this bar I couldn't see the steps before me.

Finally I arrived and showed off my manners.

"Sorry for making you wait." I spoke quietly and sat across from him.

"Where are you sitting? Come sit here." He ignored my apology and demanded me to be closer to him. Eager aren't we.

"What would you like to drink tonight, sir?"

"Vodka."

Ooh. CEO and his vodka, meaning he _wanted_ to get drunk. _Fast._

Another waitress came in and took are orders as I quietly sat next to the stranger. From now a closer view, I saw his pinstripe suit and broad shoulders. His body were very well sculpted it seems, a bit better than my own- and his cologne bounced off his entire aroma. He didn't look at me at all, but instead he looked to the side to show no interest. Something about him was so familiar and yet- mysterious.

_I liked it._

The drinks finally came and I watched him gulp down three shots in a row. Maybe he was stressed. I mean, being a CEO wasn't easy. That reminded me of Seto Kaiba that jack ass. I mean no wonder he walks around like something stuck up his ass- it must be stressful.

In the middle of my thoughts I suddenly felt this big hand wrap around my waist. Then the same hand pulled me closer and tumbled me over his legs to have me sit on his lap. I was shocked but I couldn't resist since from this moment now, I was gonna get paid. Hopefully with tip.

I then look to his eyes as he looked into mine.

His deep blue eyes were shiny and

WHAT THE HELL?

"Jounouchi Katsuya?"

"Seto Kaiba?"

Unbelievable.

"What the- Why are you?"

I couldn't even finish my sentence. I didn't even want to finish my sentence. But it was all over. Since my reaction towards his identification was absolutely correct. He saw me in my skimpy black dress, my clip on hair extensions, my eyelashes, and my heels.

..._Hey… wait a minute._

WHAT WAS HE DOING HERE WITH A YOUNG PROSTIUTE?

I mean, I know the young prostitute was me, but HIM TOO was in blackmail here.

"I can't believe this."

He finally spoke, and I realized I was still on his lap.

"L-Let me down." I tried to slip back to his side under his liquored breath. Then suddenly, his hands held onto my waist hard and adjusted me back to his lap.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm your customer mutt. I like you this way. Besides, or else- I won't pay you a fucking cent."

_He has to be shitting me._

"Look. I don't want your filthy money. Just let me go- find yourself a new chick."

"But I want you."

His dark eyes looked into mine. He was serious. I know the mighty Seto Kaiba wouldn't get drunk off three shots so he was perfectly sober too. I didn't know what to do. Can I find my attraction for him at least? I mean, I don't want to give service to the guy I hate, but some guy I you know- sorta like.

"Pass me some vodka, shit."

He poured me a shot and two and I tried thinking straight.

No kids, drinking does not help you think clearer.

"My place. Right now."

He spoke eagerly. I felt his hands slowly go down my back to my butt. Felt pretty weird. Then he dug his face into my shoulders, neck and chest and started to kiss my bare collarbones.

"Fine." I whispered.

I think it was his cologne. It was so mesmerizing.

After my answer, he deftly carried me off to his car and I knew he was speeding. He didn't give a shit. This guy must've wanted me badly, eh?

Finally we got to his mansion and as soon as he opened the door to the entering of his living room- he started to kiss me…hard.

He gently ripped out all my extensions since he knew they were all fake- and I constantly rubbed my face to wipe out the make up and as he carried me into his room, he ripped off the silky dress.

My tongue started to dance with his and for the first time, I heard Kaiba moan.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I mean there was nothing to hide.

He took off his own clothes as I took the time to pull off these freaky lashes, and I held him tight in my sweaty body. He brushed his lips from my neck down to my stomach, and then stroked my thighs to open them wide open to my member.

"D-Do you like it?"

I managed to ask him while he kept kissing away.

"I like it."

He simply replied and I let him ride me all the way down.

* * *

The next morning I woke up in his arms. 

When my eyes opened I saw him smirk and kiss me on my forehead.

"So Mr. Kaiba, I guess I now know what you do during your free time."

I joked and I heard him smirk once more.

"I guess I know why you always seem to smell like a girl."

"You smelt me before?"

"I've done too many things you have no idea of, mutt."

"Shut up."

Ever since that night, we were strangely attracted to each other. I ended up telling my friends that we were seeing each other and at first they were in complete shock- but now, they accept everything we have to share.

"How'd you guys start, Jou?" Yugi calmly asked.

"Oh nothing- Just out of the blue, I guess."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Reviews are nice(: 


End file.
